


Baking Mistakes and Unclear Dinner Dates

by wing_dingding



Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuaka - Freeform, Domestic, M/M, except im yet again late bc of school wooo, i dont even know how to tag, i tried to make this as domestic as i could ngl, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wing_dingding/pseuds/wing_dingding
Summary: “Yeah, but that’s not the point,” Bokuto grumbled, crossing his arms, “This was supposed to be the best date you’ve ever had!”It wasn’t possible for Akaashi to anticipate the instant coughing fit he had, one that snapped Bokuto out of his state and had him patting the younger man’s back, which did not help for a number of reasons. Keiji, back now sore, stood with his eyes blown wide and cheeks on fire.“Th-the what?” He stuttered, clutching the counter.BokuAka Week 2020 roommates AU in which Bokuto has a special night planned and apparently failed to make that clear.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859392
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	Baking Mistakes and Unclear Dinner Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes, BokuAka week day 2 posted in time for day four. Thank you for the applause, I know I'm great at this.  
> In all seriousness, I have a lot of schoolwork since BokuAka week happens to coincide with the week before my school starts and with all my extra programs so I can't really get to editing and finishing up fics on time. Anyways, please enjoy!

Being roommates with Bokuto was something Akaashi didn’t know how exactly to describe.

He was messy, loud, and didn’t understand boundaries, but he managed to do his chores, cook, and, one of the most desirable qualities one could want in a roommate, had basic kindness and manners down. He also managed to steal Akaashi’s heart, but that had to be beside the point.

One situation Akaashi likes to use to describe Bokuto is the time when he washed all the dishes, dusted the apartment, and was cooking dinner in the kitchen, but managed to leave his jacket on the couch, socks on the floor, and empty mug on the coffee table. He had been blasting music while the TV was playing, claiming he needed it because he “missed being in a loud house and felt lonely.” 

Akaashi had to go back and clean up the little details, which included washing and putting away the mug, turning the TV off, and doing all the laundry instead of just putting away the socks and jacket as Bokuto’s room was a whole other story. By the time he had finished that, he was able to set the table and turn the music down so that he could keep Bokuto company as he finished up the meal. 

Honestly, Keiji would admit that it was so nice being able to do all these things with Bokuto, like do some laundry and set the table while he cooked their dinner, singing along to the songs playing while Akaashi hummed the background vocals and instrument solos loudly enough to satisfy Bokuto. They would sit down, the music still playing, and begin to talk about their day, recite weird stories from their childhood (They had already told many of them before but that was okay, Akaashi didn’t mind knowing so much about Bokuto), and get into silly debates over whether it was okay to bite into ice cream or if owls truly are the best animal (Owls are, but Akaashi can’t help but choose a different side to get Bokuto all excited).

That was usually how every night went. Usually. Except now, Bokuto wanted to make brownies from scratch, no store-bought boxes or pre-made mixes and, while he was a very good cook, he couldn’t bake for shit. At least, the last time he did while Akaashi was out, there had apparently been a “small” kitchen fire and a permanent black mark on their oven and fridge, so when Bokuto had excitedly rushed into the living room where Akaashi was watching TV and announced that they would be baking that night after dinner, he couldn’t help but be extremely nervous.

The trip to the store was probably the tamest part of the entire baking journey.

Once they had entered the store, Bokuto insisted he sit in the cart, which Akaashi definitely said not to do, but was waved off. When a clerk had told Bokuto to get out of the cart or pay for it, he couldn’t help but roll his eyes with a small smile as Bokuto hesitantly exited the cart. 

“You can just ride on the back like you usually do, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi suggested, which was why he was trailing behind as Bokuto used the cart as a scooter, getting weird looks but otherwise enjoying himself.

They had first needed to find vanilla extract, which took way longer than expected since, even though Akaashi knew what it looked like, Bokuto had forgotten and just  _ needed  _ to look up a picture. They (mostly Akaashi) then debated over whether to get the smaller one, which would serve them better as they rarely baked, for good reason, or the bigger bottle, which cost less and would encourage them to try baking more, maybe. 

In the end, Bokuto had moved Akaashi aside and picked up the small bottle with the reasoning of it looking cuter. Akaashi had just let it happen as the logic was flawed but it worked out.

Next on the list was cocoa powder, which was easy to find but they had to, again, consider the choices. While Bokuto was rooting for regular brownies, Akaashi was very intrigued by the dark chocolate cocoa powder. 

“C’mon, we don’t want to go too far off the recipe, right?” Bokuto said, cradling a tin of cocoa powder.

“Yes, but dark chocolate is healthier than regular chocolate and tastes better,” Akaashi countered, gesturing to the shelf full of little brown boxes.

“It does  _ not _ taste better!” Bokuto screeched.

“Fine, let’s just get both and make two batches of brownies,” Akaashi said, grabbing the tin from Bokuto and a box from the shelf. 

Akaashi scrolled through the list before saying, “We need baking powder next.”

“We have baking soda already,” Bokuto replied, picking the cocoa powder tin back up to hold.

“Yes,” Akaashi agreed, removing the tin from the older man’s arms and placing it delicately in the cart, “We do, but we don’t have baking powder.”

“Aren’t they the same thing?” Bokuto asked with a tilt of his head, which would’ve been cute if he didn’t pick the cocoa powder back up again.

“They are not the- put the cocoa powder back into the cart, Bokuto-san!” Akaashi scolded, once again taking the tin back, this time placing it in the baby seat portion of the cart. “They aren’t the same, why else would recipes ask for both?”

“I dunno, maybe they are the same and they just needed more words in their essay,” Bokuto responded with a shrug, looking longingly at the cocoa powder.

“First of all, recipes aren’t essays, secondly, why do you absolutely need the cocoa powder?” 

“I just wanna hold it, okay?” Bokuto said, still staring at the tin. “Let’s just Google it, then. I know I’m right!”

“Hm, yeah, okay.” Akaashi pulled out his phone and quickly searched it up, the results coming quickly. “Look, here it says that both of them are sodium bicarbonate but only one has acid while the other one doesn’t, meaning you only need to add water to one of them and the other needs acid and water to activate.”

“I don’t even know what you said!” Bokuto exclaimed, throwing his hands up. “Let’s just get the baking powder.”

Akaashi held back any other remarks and picked up the baking powder. 

“We have one last thing, right?” Bokuto asked, peering over Akaashi’s shoulder.

Akaashi resisted the urge to lean into the touch and nodded. “We just need powdered sugar.”

Fortunately getting the powdered sugar wasn’t a challenge and they were able to check out and get back to their apartment with little trouble. 

“I’m going to go take a shower, you can get started on dinner, right?” Akaashi said, removing his jacket and setting the grocery bags down on the kitchen counter.

“Okay! Have fun,” Bokuto called as he began unloading the bags.

Keiji stepped into the bathroom and closed the door as loud music began to play from the kitchen. He hummed out of habit as he removed his shirt and pants and combed his hair. It had grown out a bit more than he liked, but he honestly felt no need to cut it yet. He did have to brush his hair more often, though, which would bother him if it didn’t mean Bokuto entering the bathroom in the morning and excitedly brushing his hair out for him, the small curls straightening out into slight waves. 

Akaashi always wanted to do the same for Bokuto, help him dye his hair, brush it, gel it up in the ridiculous spikes, but that was silly of him to want. Craving a more domestic life with his roommate and crush after already having one had to be selfish, too. Not many people had the luxury of dining with Bokuto everyday and singing along with him while doing chores before settling on the couch under blankets and watching horrible movies on Netflix.

Keiji stepped into the shower and turned the knobs, warm water spilling out of the faucet and reaching the desired temperature before Akaashi pulled the diverter up. The water sprayed out from the faucet and the steam in the bathroom began to build up, feeling warm and stuffy but still relaxing enough. The music from the kitchen continued to blare, the loud instrumentals and the occasional extra loud singing from his roommate acting as background noise, something Akaashi had learned to get used to and inevitably enjoy.

He quickly scrubbed his hair and body, rinsed everything off, and got out of the shower, continuing with his late afternoon rituals, toweling his hair and body off, putting on lotion, and getting dressed in one of Bokuto’s old t-shirts from high school that no longer fit him, along with some pajama bottoms.

When he exited his room and walked down the long hallway, which, to Bokuto’s displeasure, was very empty. The older man had pledged that he would find old pictures from both of their childhoods many times but then forgot, until he happened to be in the hallway yet again. Akaashi personally didn’t see the point in decorating it as it was short and only served to connect the living room to bedrooms, but Bokuto had insisted so much that Akaashi had gone through some old boxes in the corner of their closets and found photos that he ordered frames for.

The living room was connected to the kitchen, a long counter with an opening to the kitchen being the only separation, so once Akaashi set foot in the living room, the smell from the food was already filling the area. 

“What are you making?” He asked, raising his voice so that he could be heard over the music.

“Beef curry, rape blossom in soy sauce and mustard, and rice,” Bokuto yelled over the music, louder than necessary but at least Akaashi got the information he wanted. “It’s almost done, just the rice left.”

Akaashi nodded and began to set the table, pulling out two plates and two sets of chopsticks, setting them on the small table. He had moved in during college after the old person moved out and apparently got to take the furniture that was theirs, which included almost everything in the second bedroom minus the bed frame, the dining table, some silverware and cutlery, and a lot of small decorations. Of course, it wasn’t done out of malice and Bokuto seemed content with his items, but Akaashi couldn’t stand the empty space where a lamp hung above the tiled floor, illuminating absolutely nothing.

He had gone online and bought a dining table for two, more kitchen supplies, his bedroom furniture, and, after years, was in the process of getting the decorations Bokuto desired.

Bokuto dramatically placed a bowl of curry down, just enough for both of them to get thirds, and the plate of rape seed blossoms, enough for Akaashi to get plenty of servings. 

“Okay, you need to sit down so I can put rice on your plate all nice and stuff,” Bokuto said, directing Akaashi to his usual chair and pulling it out.

“Bokuto-san, I can sit down by myself.” Akaashi rolled his eyes amusedly as he was shoved down onto the seat, followed by a much unneeded pat on the head.

“Yeah, but I need to be a gentleman!” His roommate exclaimed as he lowered the volume of the music and brought the plate of rice over, scooping out a serving on Akaashi’s plate and then one on his own.

“Of course, my mistake,” Akaashi replied, pouring the curry on top of the rice and bowing his head, “Thank you for the meal.”

Bokuto sat down and did the same, stuffing his mouth with the curry and vegetables, eyes closed in delight. Akaashi watched, a fond smile on his face.

“Oh! ‘Kashi! Guess what happened at the gym today!” Bokuto said excitedly, still chewing on his food.

“What happened?” Akaashi asked, shoveling rice and rape blossom into his mouth. Bokuto often made rape blossom as, once he found out it was one of Akaashi’s favorite foods, he insisted Akaashi had it at least once a week.

  
Bokuto began his story about a client who knocked over the rack of weights, which turned into a story about when Bokuto tied his little sister’s shoe laces together and cried when she fell, to a time when Akaashi had accidentally switched his older sister’s and his own homework and they both failed, to a word game.

Dinner had been quick as usual and, while Akaashi washed the plates, Bokuto began to get the ingredients ready for their brownies.

“Bokuto-san, you’re absolutely sure you memorized the recipe?” Akaashi asked, watching as Bokuto measured out each ingredient into plates. 

“Yeah, it’s super easy, I know it!” Bokuto replied, taking out a bowl to begin mixing.

Akaashi knew that the possibility that Bokuto did not have anything memorized was far too great but couldn’t bring himself to say anything as he was far too prepared to just bring up the fact that he had asked.

  
  
  


Bokuto had most definitely not memorized the brownie recipe.

A lot of things were wrong. The texture was too fluffy, the color was too light, the taste wasn’t exactly right, and, very related to the texture problem, the consistency resembled frosting in a piping bag rather than anything cake related.

“Bokuto-san, I asked you if you had it memorized,” Akaashi pointed out as Bokuto dipped his finger into the mixture, frustrated and confused. “Let’s just look at the recipe.”

“But I promise I did have it memorized! I’ll show you!” Bokuto responded, whipping out his phone and opening up his browser, a recipe on a floral decorated blog coming up.

Akaashi scrolled through each part, skimming the instructions. Bokuto wasn’t wrong, they had done everything right.

“Let’s just watch the video, then,” Akaashi suggested, tapping on it.

Acoustic music began to blast from the phone as the two watched someone take the exact ingredients they used and place them all out. Akaashi began to scan the counter and the ingredients in the video, which seemed to match up so far.

Once Akaashi saw butter being melted into a pot, however, he immediately knew where they were off.

“The recipe never said to put anything on the stove, it must’ve been assumed that whoever is making these would just watch the video,” He stated, placing the phone down to see Bokuto pouting, glaring at the bowl. 

“We didn’t even start on the dark chocolate ones though,” Bokuto said, hair drooping and eyes losing all the usual glow, “Those were the ones you wanted.”

Bokuto looked down and Akaashi hurriedly began to come up with something to say, glancing at the materials around them wildly.

“It’s alright, Bokuto-san, we can just make them again tomorrow. We have enough ingredients and now we know to watch the video,” Keiji replied, gesturing to the almost untouched bag of flour and cocoa powder containers.

“Yeah, but that’s not the point,” Bokuto grumbled, crossing his arms, “This was supposed to be the best date you’ve ever had!”

It wasn’t possible for Akaashi to anticipate the instant coughing fit he had, one that snapped Bokuto out of his state and had him patting the younger man’s back, which did not help for a number of reasons. Keiji, back now sore, stood with his eyes blown wide and cheeks on fire.

“Th-the what?” He stuttered, clutching the counter.

“I don’t get it,” Bokuto said, tilting his head, gold eyes all wide, causing Akaashi to blush even harder. “What do you mean ‘what’? I remember asking you out.”

Keiji strained himself to remember when Bokuto had possibly asked him out, most likely to dinner, if he wasn’t mistaken, though that wouldn’t be surprising as he didn’t realize what was happening until Bokuto actually said it.

Now that he thought back, Bokuto had asked him if he was available Friday night, but Akaashi assumed he wanted to double check when making dinner.

“You didn’t, though,” Akaashi responded, now fiddling with his fingers.

“Yeah, I did! Silly Akaashi, I asked you out to dinner,” Bokuto said with a shake of his head, as if he had actually done such a thing and Akaashi was the weird one.

“No, you asked me if I was available,” He corrected, narrowing his eyebrows. 

“Exactly!” Bokuto exclaimed as if his point was proven.

“Bokuto-san, you never asked me out. You just asked me if I wanted dinner the next night,” Akaashi calmly stated, trying to make sure his fast beating heart and still tinted cheeks didn’t enter his tone.

What was being said finally got through to Bokuto as he put his face in his hands for a moment and groaned before going back to normal, a determined glint in his eyes.

“Akaashi Keiji, would you please count this night as a date?” He asked, a brave look on his face as if he had asked something so controversial.

Akaashi stared for a moment, shocked at the use of his given name, before nodding. Despite not making any noise, this was more than enough for Bokuto as he instantly picked Keiji up and spun around happily.

“‘Kaashi! ‘Kaashi! We just went on a date!” He chanted.

Bokuto put his very shaken roommate down, grinning, and Akaashi couldn’t help but do the same.

“That’s really nice,” Akaashi started, “but what do we do with the batter?”

“We can just toss it! Me and my  _ boyfriend _ can make more later,” Bokuto replied, waggling his eyebrows to which Akaashi just fondly shook his head.

  
  
  


The next morning, Akaashi began to comb through his hair until Bokuto entered the bathroom, taking over, reporting everything that had happened on his run outside eagerly as he put as much care as possible in brushing the hair delicately.

Akaashi rarely spoke that much early in the morning as he usually had to stay up late for editing but he recently had earned a three day break, meaning he was able to go to bed on time, a blessing from above.

“Bokuto-san?” He said, voice quiet and slightly raspy from disuse. “Can I brush your hair?”

His boyfriend paused in brushing his hair and looked at Keiji through his messy bangs and at the mirror, something that caused physical pain to Akaashi from how adorable the man looked.

“Sure, ‘Kaashi! I just finished with your’s anyways,” He said, holding the brush up. Grinning proudly at the now tamed hair.

As Bokuto handed him his comb and positioned himself in front of Akaashi, crouched down instead of just getting a stool like a normal person, Akaashi couldn’t control his actions as he gently took Bokuto’s face and quickly pressed their lips together, moving away quickly and combing the unruly hair with red dusted cheeks. Bokuto hummed to himself, eyes closed as he smiled.

Akaashi was very ready for these shared mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this, please comment anything, I promise I'll reply. I'll be back in like, two days or something probably but maybe I'll actually be back on time, who knows?


End file.
